This invention relates to a liquid cleaning bath. More particularly, it refers to an aqueous based solution for cleaning fishing reels.
Aqueous based cleaning solutions are well known in the prior art for cleaning household dishes and the like. Sodium metasilicate is known as a detergent for such solutions. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,518,516 and 5,456,850. Tetra sodium salt of ethylenediamine tetra acetic acid is used in aqueous cleaning compositions for carpets, rugs and textiles as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,610. It also is used as a rust remover as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,468,303 and 5,607,911. U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,856 describes a cleaning solution containing 4 to about 18% by weight 2-butoxyethanol. While sodium metasilicate, tetra sodium salt of ethylenediamine tetra acetic acid and 2-butoxyethanol have all been separately used in various cleaning solutions, they have not been combined heretofore in any useful cleaning solution.
Fishing reels, particularly reels used in a salt water environment are subjected to effects from various salts and oils used to lubricate gears and sensitive drag mechanisms. A cleaning solution is needed that will specifically remove rust, salt and old oils and grease from the reel parts so that a clean coating of oil can be applied for maximum reel efficiency. Such a solution must be environmentally compatible and not toxic to the person cleaning the fishing reel.